It Was Worse Than We Thought
by The-Phandom-Queen
Summary: Everyone knew Harry didn't like the Dursleys, but no one truly knew the extent of the damage they caused to their young nephew. Now, in Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts, they're about to find out. Rated T because I'm paranoid- it's not that bad.
1. Chapter 1: The Reveal

Chapter 1:

(AN: **So this is my first ever fanfiction and it was just kinda stuck in my head. Reviews are welcome and greatly appriciated, flames not desired but it'll give me something to laugh at because I do this for me not for you. Right now I'm thinking it will be a one or two shot depending on what you guys want, otherwise I can start something else- ideas can go in reviews. Thanks you for reading and remember- Reviews help me grow!** )

 **Disclaimer: Ugh do I look like JK Rowling to you? No? Then why would I own Harry Potter?**

"You lied." A small voice echoed across the table. Startled, Harry looked up from the beginning of term feast he had been pretending to eat. It's not like he wasn't starving, he was, but the little amount of food he'd been given at the Dursleys had shrunk his stomach. He wouldn't be able to actually eat without throwing up for weeks.

"What?" He said hoarsely, glancing at the small first year girl. She stared back stubbornly. "You lied. My daddy says it's bad to lie. My daddy says if I had lied anymore I coulda died."  
Harry paled. No way! No one had figured it out the entire time he'd been at Hogwarts, surely this first year had no clue. "What," he said hesitantly, "exactly did I lie about?"

By now the entire hall was quiet, watching this small first year accuse the "Great Harry Potter."

She stood up straighter. "Your family."

At this Malfoy burst out laughing across the hall. "What? Is poor Potter not really a half-blood? Is he a mudblood now?" He sneered.

Ignoring him, the girl continued on, stepping closer to Harry. "My mom was the same," she said quietly. "If you would tell someone, they could help."

At this Harry stood, shaking his head rapidly, he inched backward from the table, towards the doors. He looked on the verge of tears. Instantly Fred and George were at his side, steadying him, supporting him, and glaring at the girl. How could she do this to their Harry? She saw it was hurting him!  
The crowd stayed silent, was there truly something happening to their so called hero they weren't aware of?

Harry stood, frozen to his spot. No one was meant to find out- they weren't supposed to find out. He really was a failure. He couldn't even keep this a secret and now his uncle was going to kill him.

The first year stepped forward, "take them off." The crowd listening frowned in confusion, take what off? "Please? I went through the same thing. I know how you feel."

Harry was shaking on his spot, tears streaming down his face. The twins hold tightened in Harry and they pulled him into a hug. "What is she talking about Harry?" Fred whispered.

Harry resumed shaking his head, even faster. "Nothing. She doesn't know what she's taking about!"  
"Harry," George said gently, "you can trust us." Reaching forward he tilted Harry's head up so he was looking him in the eyes. "We're your family."

Tears fell anew from Harry's eyes.  
"Take off your glamours Harry." She spoke again startling the group.

"Glamours?" George's head whipped back to Harry. "What have you been hiding from us?"

Harry's face burned in shame. The group completely forgot their audience as he answered. "My relatives don't like me," he whispered.

Malfoy scoffed to himself. Sure "perfect prince Potter" wasn't liked. Whatever. He wasn't alone in these thoughts either, but the other Gryffindors (minus one first year) were confused.

"Ok," Fred drew out the word.  
"So what does that mean?" George finished.

Snape, finally having enough, stormed forward. "Rule breaking already Mr Potter? Glamour magic is frowned upon. Do as she says and take them off and I won't take many points."

Harry stared at Snape, mouth agape. "Sir, that's not fair! Term hasn't even started!" Turning to the first year he shouted, "what right do you have to accuse me of hiding anything? You don't know anything!"

She stared back cool and collected. "I don't know how no ones noticed yet. You're not very subtle about it."

That was the last straw for Harry, and he pivoted on his foot- ready to rush out and leave but found himself restrained by the twins.

"I'm sorry Harry," George started.  
"But you're obviously not ok." Fred added.  
"This ends now." They finished together.

The first year turned, ignoring her captive audience, to professor Snape. "Can you take off his glamours?" She asked. When he nodded Harry grew more desperate in his attempts to break free of the gentle but firm hold the twins held him in. "No! Please! I'm fine I promise!" When no one responded he continued, "please. Just not here."

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter," Snape said, "but this needs to happen now."

Harry's head hung in defeat. He sagged in their arms. As Snape raised his wand, the crowd watched with baited breath, all thoughts of food forgotten. Even the professors just looked on, but all tables could easily see Professor McGonagall glaring at a serene but serious Dumbledore.

With a single motion Snape ended Harry's spell and revealed the true extent of the damage to the school.

Many were so repulsed at the sight they had to leave the room. But not before Harry was rushed out to the infirmary.

Flesh hung off his back in chunks, raw and bloody from the blade of a whip, words were carved into his chest- a permanent reminder of what his family thought of him. _Worthless_ across his shoulders, _trash_ on his arm, and on his face- a large, jagged " _Freak_." Bruises decorated the majority of his body and no piece of skin was left untouched. Worse yet was the position his ankle was in. It was obviously broken as well as painful, and clearly made worse from use. There were burns on his hands and cuts on his arms. His ribs stuck out against his skin- malnutrition- and his hair was unkempt and greasy.

With his head still lowered in shame, tears streamed down Harry's face and everyone felt guilty of the horrors inflicted. Hermione turned to Ron, "Why didn't he _tell_ us?"

Ron shook his head, "I don't know Hermione, I don't know."

After he was rushed out, the little first year smiled sadly and sat down. He wouldn't be going back there, at least she was good for something.


	2. Chapter 2: Skye's Story

Chapter 2:

(AN:

 **Skybox: Yeah sorry I didn't make that clear, but you were close. This story is set in Harry's third year at Hogwarts, mainly because I wanted to use Lupin. I'll try to make that more clear. Um the first year is my own character, not actually from the books or movies, just kind of AU I guess?**

 **WizardingWhovian: First of all, love your screenname, but I hope it didn't make you too sad because the worst is yet to come.**

 **Arnold DeVillena: Thank you! Like I said to Skybox, it's my own character- this chapter is basically like her backstory.**

 **NickTime, VintageMama, FanfictionIsMyFavoriteDrug: Thanks! That means a lot, I was kinda worried.**

 _Skye heard the door open downstairs, rushing down the stairs to greet the new presence in the house. Her mom hadn't been home at all over the weekend, and being too young to use the stove at the ripe age of six and too short to reach the cupboards, she had only been able to eat the small amount of leftovers her mom had abandoned in the dirty dishes on the counter._

" _Mom!" She shouted excitedly when she saw it was indeed her who had entered. As she drew closer, she stopped. Even several feet away, she could smell the overpowering stench of alcohol, her mother had been drinking again. She didn't used to drink, but after the death of Skye's dad she had taken to alcohol to relieve the pain. Up here, she could see her mom's hair was mussed and her makeup streaked. Her eyes, bloodshot, stared at her with something akin to hatred._

" _Mom?" Skye was nearly whispering, "are you OK?" She took a step back as her mom continued to glare._

" _Skye," her mom's voice was raspy, "It's your fault."_

" _What?" Skye gasped, this was new._

" _It's your fault your father died! You and your_ **freakishness** _," she spat out as she swayed on the spot. Skye began to shake with tears. She herself didn't know what was happening, but her mom had never said anything like that before. The lump in the back of her throat only grew as her mom continued. "If you weren't born, we would've been free. But you weighed us down, you were nothing more than a burden on this family. It's your fault Eric died! You were never planned, I should've killed you when I had the chance."_

 _Skye froze, tears falling harder now. "What? I thought-" She was cut off by a hard slap from her mother. She looked up in fear from where she landed on the floor._

" _Shut up," her mom hissed. Finally looking around the house, she snarled. "Have you done_ _nothing_ _while I was away?!" Her mother looked down in disappointment, "You're not my daughter._ _ **My**_ _daughter is not a good for nothing. Piece. Of. Trash." she hissed._

 _Skye fought back tears as she lay on the floor, in too much shock to move. 'Why? Why her? Her mom and her used to be so close, but now?' She grimaced as she turned in on herself. 'Obviously not.'_

 _Still reeling from the insults and the slap, Skye simply closed her eyes where she lay on the floor to sleep._

 _(_ _ **Breaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreakline**_ _)_

 _In the morning, Skye awoke to a concerned face peering down into hers. With lips pursed, her mother helped her into a sitting position as she yawned. "Wake up honey," she crooned._

" _Oh honey," she whispered. "I'm_ _ **so**_ _sorry. You understand that things are hard right?" Skye sniffled and nodded. Her mom smiled, "Good. I'm sorry ok? I shouldn't have slapped you alright honey? I didn't mean any of it. Promise," she said with a smile._

 _Skye visibly brightened and nodded before jumping up and running to the kitchen for breakfast, a smile fixed on her face, her innocent six-year-old mind quickly forgetting the incident. Several weeks went by without another incident, and it seemed like her mom wasn't drinking as much. It truly looked like she regretted her actions before. That is, until one Christmas night._

 _Her mom had been invited to a christmas party with her co-workers from the store. A few hours later, and more than a few drinks later, she stumbled home, finally remembering her daughter there. Stumbling through the doorway, she lazily kicked off her heels and tripped forward into the living room. Catching herself on the couch, she turned toward the new noise she picked up._

 _There, on the floor was Skye. Crying to herself and shaking, when she heard her mom enter the room she shot up._

" _Mommy," Skye grabbed onto her dress and sobbed, "I thought you left me. Thought you left like daddy did." Her mom stared down at her in disgust. Pushing her away she snarled, "Weak and slobbering. Useless brat." Skye looked up in horror, "Mommy?" she hadn't seen her mom like this since the last incident. Actually, lately she had been kind and sweet. Her mom just continued to glare at her, "oh stop your sniveling, you piece of trash."_

 _When Skye continued to cry her mom's patience grew thin. With another backhanded slap, stronger than the time before, Skye found herself on the ground again silenced in shock, her mom towering over her._

" _I thought you were better than this," her mom hissed, "but you're not even worth my time." with a well aimed kick, she stalked out of the room. From that day on it only got worse, more kicks, several punches and a few well aimed bottles which, if she was lucky, were empty._

 _One day in particular was far worse beyond the others, and yet, in a way was one of the best she had. It was nearly a year after her dad had left, and the petite seven-year old had worked all day cleaning the house before her mom returned, hoping beyond hope that it would please her mom enough to let her off easy for the night._

 _Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Looking over she frowned, had her mother forgot her keys? She shrugged and limped over to open the door, not wanting to make her mother mad by keeping her waiting outside. Opening the door, she respectively looked down in submission, not even looking up when she heard the gasp of horror above her. Slowly, the shadows shifted until a man she didn't know was kneeling before her. Gently he tilted her head up, "hey sweetie, can you tell me where your mom is?" Seeing the look of terror that came into her eyes as she frantically shook her head, his eyes hardened as the final piece clicked._

 _Thinking this new look was directed at her, she started to scramble back before the man caught her in a hug. She stiffened at first, but slowly relaxed into the much needed comfort and sobbed. "My name's John," he whispered in her ear, "What's your's?"_

 _Skye sniffled and tried to dry her tears. "Sk-" she took a breath. "Skye." She managed to get out._

" _Alright Skye," John said. "Are you up to answering some questions?"_

 _Together, they went back to John's house, Skye refusing to let go of his hand, this one man who cared. Not even one year later, John, with the help of his contacts in the government (as he used to work for them before going to the Police Department) sped up the process and had full custody of Skye. He loved her, and while it may have been a shock to find out she was a witch, he never loved her any less. After all, she was his sunshine._

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

 **AN: Thanks for all the support guys! Especially those who followed or favorited and above all those who reviewed. Please review and tell me what you want to see.**

 **Harry Flashback**

 **The Professors' POV of the scene and their reactions**

 **Continuation of the plot line**

 **Other (just give me ideas on what you want to see)**

 **Thanks again and sorry for the wait!**


	3. Chapter 3: A New Perspective

Outofthisworldgal: Um because reasons. Obviously. Ok so my thinking was this is Snape right? He doesn't truly like Harry, slightly care about his safety yes, love his mother yes, but like him? No. So he pretty much assumes that this is some big deal over nothing- Potter being this pampered prince. As for the Weasley twins, let's just say they care _too_ much about Harry and wanted to find out. Like "Tell me here and now!" And everyone else was either in too much shock to move or to curious to intervene.

As for skye cornering him in public, she was abused so she knows how victims will try to hide it or deny it because they're scared of being seen as weak or others agreeing with their abusers. I'm willing to bet she could've gone to Pomphrey or McGonagall but she wasn't willing to chance that they wouldn't take her seriously even though they probably would've. But it would've been hard because obviously Harry puts on this display of happiness and bravado that no one could really imagine him getting hurt in that way. Like, it doesn't line up in their brain. Does that kinda make sense? Cuz that's how I thought about it in my head. So yes there are other ways this could've gone but it would've made a different character and most likely a less interesting plot cuz I didn't have anything to write that direction. And ya know that's just kinda what I wrote so…

OK so slight Dumbledore bashing, violence, child abuse, child neglect, and so forth. Don't like, please don't read. If you want to take unneeded anger out, feel free to flame me- need something to laugh at anyway because it won't stop me and it's usually pathetic if you spend your time ranting on fanfiction about how bad it is when you don't have to read it.

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue

Chapter Three: How did we miss this?

~0ooOoo0~

Mcgonagall

When the girl first stood up, Mcgonagall was confused.

When Snape joined her, she was angry.

But now, Mcgonagall felt her eyes swell up with tears that threatened to fall. The pain in her little lion's eyes was nearly unbearable to witness, and the pain only rose when she saw the suffering accompanied by mortification and shame. As Harry was led out, she felt her heart clench and her body, which had remained frozen before sagged, her goblet clattering to the floor and drawing everyone's attention to her horror struck face as she beheld the aftermath of the confrontation. Blood lay where Harry's open wounds had dripped the offending liquid and several splatters outlined the area where his intense shaking, another image that would haunt her mind, had thrown it. Before the other emotions had overcome it, she had seen the pure fear that coated his eyes and seriously considered puking before disregarding the idea. That is, until unaccompanied and/or in her quarters.

She closed her eyes in pain. The image of his injuries seared into her eyelids, she knew she wouldn't sleep that night. She could only imagine the nights he went without sleep. At that thought her eyes flew open. He had been hit, whipped and flogged- but that was only what was visible, what else had this boy she viewed as a son been subjected too? _Why?_ She wondered. _Why wouldn't he tell us? Why had nobody noticed? And why-_ she shifted her eyes to Dumbledore with a glare that could reduce the bravest man to a shivering mess- _did I listen to that old coot?_ Lowering her eyes in shame, she sighed. This was all her fault.

~0ooOoo0~

Draco

When the girl first stood up, Draco snickered and nudged his friends, seeing this little _mudblood_ stand up to Potter would certainly be amusing. Leaning back in ease, as his godfather approached Harry, he nearly fell off his seat when Ha- _Potter's_ injuries were revealed.

The sickly sight of Ha- _POTTER'S_ back nearly made him sick to his stomach, and a quick glance around confirmed he was not the only one. His face paled. This, this couldn't be true. Potter was a pampered prince- loved and adored at his house. Any wizarding family would've spoiled him rotten!

Then it dawned on him, _any wizarding family would've spoiled him rotten._ His own words echoed back to him in his head and he slowly turned his head to the headmaster who seemed neither surprised nor disapproving. If anything he seemed… pleased. Draco felt hot, unadulterated anger bubbling and boiling within him as he turned the full force of his glare onto the man, who met his gaze without so much as a flinch.

Draco may not have liked Harry specifically, but never would he wish that kind of treatment onto anyone. Anyone. Not after- Draco shuddered. Bad memories flooded his mind and he had to take a minute to calm down. How could that fool purposely put him with muggles, where he knew he wouldn't be treated well or appreciated and (in this case) abused. Looking back to where his godfather stood by the trembling boy, he saw his own thoughts mirrored in Snape's eyes before the man, with his usual exorbitant exit of swirling robes, quickly escorted Harry out- presumably to the medical bay.

Draco rested his head on the table as silent tears ran down his face. People who knew of his past quickly averted others who did not and the closest of them moved to his side, just in time to catch his whispers. _Why didn't I notice? This is all my fault._

~0ooOoo0~

Hermione

She felt like banging her head on the table. How could she not have noticed?! After all what good is books and knowledge if you can't help anyone with it? If she couldn't recognize the signs of her best friend being abused then how was she expected to do anything for anyone else?

She looked away. It was extremely painful looking at Harry in that state. It only served as a reminder of how fragile he really was. It was easy to forget that, considering his reputation, and many people did. After what took place when he was a child, he pretty much seemed invincible to the population and the events of the previous two years enforced that what with the death defying acts he had put on. She felt ashamed for forgetting that, deep down, he was just as vulnerable as the rest of them.

Looking around she saw many were coming to that realization. Creevy's face seemed broken as he realized that his hero was hurt. He really looked up to Harry and seeing him in that state had frightened and saddened him.

Ron, on the other hand, had slowly stood up and made his way from the great hall somberly when he had finally broken from his stupor after Harry had been rushed out. Unseen to anyone else, he had made his way to an abandoned corridor and broke down in a darkened corner, sobbing with grief for his friend and a feeling of overwhelming guilt that nearly crippled him. When he had finally quieted, he made his way to write a letter to Molly, she'd kill him if she found out from someone else, and then to hospital wing. Perfectly content to sit outside and wait for Harry to be allowed visitors.

~0ooOoo0~

Snape

Snape looked up from the staff table when the murmurs stopped. The great hall was _never_ quiet, especially not those bloody Gryffindors. When he saw the girl talking to the Potter brat, he smirked. Finally someone was putting that arrogant boy in his place, even if it was a little firstie lion. As he watched the events play out, he sighed. This was Potter, it was obviously some big deal over nothing.

When he heard the girl mention glamours he smirked, only the first day and Potter was breaking rules. Determined to put a stop to Potter's drama, he stormed forward.

"Rule breaking already Mr Potter? Glamour magic is frowned upon. Do as she says and take them off and I won't take many points." As expected the boy immediately lashed out, yelling not only at him, but the first year as well.

Snape quickly lost the rest of his patience and made quick work of removing the glamours on the boy thinking he was only hiding a few pimples or blemishes he didn't want his "adoring fans" to see. What he saw made him wish he had never stood up from the staff table.

Flesh hung off his back in chunks, raw and bloody from the blade of a whip, words were carved into his chest- a permanent reminder of what his family thought of him. Worthless across his shoulders, trash on his arm, and on his face- a large, jagged "Freak." Bruises decorated the majority of his body and no piece of skin was left untouched. Worse yet was the position his ankle was in. It was obviously broken as well as painful, and clearly made worse from use. There were burns on his hands and cuts on his arms. His ribs stuck out against his skin- malnutrition- and his hair was unkempt and greasy.

But none of that was what disturbed Snape the most. What disturbed Snape most was that he saw _himself_ in the boy. He didn't know how long he stood there, frozen, wand still out but when he snapped out of it, everything seemed to move in slow motion. He had never particularly liked the boy, but no one deserved anything like that. What hurt the most is that, if he had bothered to even look, he probably could've noticed, could've stopped it. He lowered his head in shame.

"This is all my fault."

(AN: Sorry for the several month wait. No one really responded so I wasn't too sure what to write. Next chapter is up to you- more you respond faster it comes. More plot or flashbacks? And feel free to be grammar nazis and rip me to shreds because it helps me with my writing. Sorry if the characters seem OOC, but lets blame it on the shock and the sudden revolution.)

|

|

|  
\/

Review


	4. Chapter 4: The Hospital Room

AN: Thanks to all who reviewed! I got more reviews for chapter three than I did for one and two! I hope this means I'm getting better, if not then why are you even reading this piece of trash? Yeah. That is literally my self confidence in one sentence. Wow. Anyways here is chapter four. I got a majority vote for more plot, so here it is. Honestly, tell me if this sucks or if you like it and what you think should happen.

To digbygreen: Erm yes, turn off your logic please. Let's say Harry never went to the Weasleys because Aunt Marge never came as the Dursleys didn't want her seeing the state Harry was in, even if she did hate the boy so he never ran away (he wouldn't have the strength to anyway). So it's only been a couple of days if we say he went the day before school for shopping and just stayed at the Leaky Cauldron instead of returning to his relatives. Let's also assume that he was in more pain from fainting and reopened the slight progress his wounds had made on healing while changing on the train as stretching and such can pull the scabs. I suppose it's also not giant chunks of flesh but rather strips where the whip overlapped and pieces peeled, but the reason he didn't go to the hospital wing was his injuries as he was extremely afraid of them finding out. Additionally, Dumbledore is a git.

I apologize for any inconsistencies within the story feel free to bring them to my attention. Also be gossipy and tell me what you think of the characters and what you think they're doing.

Disclaimer: Me no own. You no sue.

~0ooOoo0~

Harry quietly looked down at his folded hands as he sat on the edge of the hospital bed. He hadn't meant for anyone to find out. He didn't want to be a burden, plus- would anyone want him now that they could see how damaged he truly was? Madam Pomfrey was bustling around the room mumbling under her breath about 'crazy old coots' and 'meddling codgers.' At some point her insults had stopped making sense, but her point got across.

At this point, the tension was practically tangible in the room and the air was bitter. Logically, he knew her anger wasn't directed at him, but years of living with the Dursleys had installed a permanent underlying fear of being around people, one of the reasons he had bonded so quickly with Hedwig, his owl familiar. Moving faster, the nurse gathered potion after potion, all the while waving her wand and Harry couldn't help but flinch every time that wand was pointed at him. When she was finally finished and in front of him once more, he couldn't help the automatic action of folding in on himself. Risking a quick glance up, he saw her eyes soften with pity and quickly ducked his head back down, allowing her to work her magic (no pun intended) on his battered body.

As she was applying a bruise salve to his front, the doors slammed open once again and Harry couldn't withhold his flinch as Snape stormed over, Mcgonagall at his side. Snape glanced over when he flinched and his face morphed into something resembling regret, mixed with- was that understanding? . "Apologies, boy," Snape said coolly, though not unkindly, confusion flooding his features at another flinch, followed by sudden comprehension. Memories of his own treatment at his father's hand overwhelmed him and he too remembered the verbal slander that accompanied the hits and punches. Smiling kindly, he, for once, looked past the boy's uncanny resemblance to his father and saw the broken personality underneath it, resembling nothing of the vicious bully he once knew. Sitting on the hospital bed, arms clutching his sides, Harry looked impossibly small and vulnerable and Severus felt a surge of regret for his treatment of Harry the past two years.

"Is that what they called you?" At the sound of Severus' quiet voice addressing him, Harry's head bolted up, eyes wide with fear, how should he respond? The truth would certainly make his relatives mad, but not answering could anger Snape even more.

"Yessir." His fear of a punishment for not responding overweighed his fear of Snape tricking him. "Always Freak or Boy. Sometimes worse. Never Harry." He continued speaking in a soft voice. "I didn't even know my name was Harry until I attended primary school, I thought my name was freak."

Somewhere in his icy, cold heart, Severus felt emotion he once knew stirring again. He felt the strong urge to protect this frail boy who sat, swinging his legs and holding himself on the hospital bed. So it was understandable when the man responsible for all this pain, no matter how great a wizard he was or is, he got a little angry.

"No." With a dramatic sweep of his robes that demanded attention, respect, and finality Snape moved to block the headmaster. "You are not getting anywhere near the boy you've so badly abused." Noticing how Albus was getting ready to retort, he held up a single hand. "And don't even give me that shit about the greater good, there is absolutely no reason- EVER- to leave a child in an abusive household and I have no doubt that you knew about his situation. For all the shit you've pulled, this one truly takes the cake."

He pulled back, waiting for the inevitable attempts from the headmaster to defend himself. Then, to his surprise and utter repulsion, the old man began to laugh.

"Severus, surely you understand, any wizarding family would have coddled the boy, made him placent. I simply chose the most beneficial situation. For all his hardships, it was a great build in character for the young lad. Growing up with any wizarding family who knew of his past would've caused him to be spoiled." As Albus continued to speak, Severus' expression grew darker and darker. Harry, noticing this, once again tried to shrink back into himself, fear taking over once again. Before the headmaster could continue, or Severus could retort, a shaky gasp interrupted them both. Everyone's eyes went to the scared boy on the hospital bed, gasping for air as he clenched his fists tightly. One in his hair and one in his mouth- muffling the sounds. This simple action simply succeeded in breaking the potions master's heart more. The muggles had obviously punished him for making noise, explaining his usually quiet demeanor, but the fact that Harry was scared to even let a gasp out and was sufficiently suffocating himself by depriving himself of an airway in order to avoid the retribution his petrified face showed he feared was coming alluded to more disgusting things then the professor had even considered. To punish a child so badly they lived in such fear of making noise? He thought that itself seemed disgusting, and yet he wanted to pummel in the headmaster's face even more as he looked at Harry with something that was supposed to resemble caring. All he could see was sadistic delight that his toy was broken in so well. That his pawn was a blank, terrified canvas, willing to do whatever the headmaster asked to please him in fear of losing his mentor and grandfather figure.

Severus gritted his teeth. He was so going to regret this. "Get. Out." He hissed. Harry looked up with a look of resignation on his face and it was like a punch to the gut. When he started to painfully move off the table Severus started, but before he could say anything Harry spoke himself. "I- I understand sir." He spoke softly, never lifting his eyes from the floor. "It was go- good while i- it lasted." His breath caught several times in choked off sobs and Severus could have sworn it was his past self standing before him. He was snapped out of his daze when Harry attempted to stumble past him out the door.

"No!" Harry looked at him again, shocked. Though perhaps not as much as Dumbledore who knew the true purpose of Snape's animosity towards the boy. His expression darkened. He could tell the potions master was about throw yet another wrench in his plans, something he would not allow. Not when everything was going so well!

"Now Severus, I'm sure we don't want to-" He was quickly cut off by a scoff. "We, Dumbledore?" Snape inquired indubiously. "I don't recall ever siding with you. I sided with the light, and you have fallen far into the darkness. Perhap further than Voldemort." Perhaps Snape could sense the approaching storm, or perhaps he grew some common sense when he remembered the power of the man who he was speaking to as he stopped himself from saying anything further. At least, in front of Harry. "Now. Don't make me repeat myself Headmaster. Get. Out." Taking advantage of the man's shock, he ushered him out of the room. Turning around he was greeted with a dull roar of applause from the women in the room. "Poppy, Minerva. Would you excuse Mr. potter and I?" His tone now polite, provided a stark contrast to the side of the man they had just seen. They both agreed with kind smiles and made their way into Poppy's office, most likely to catch Minerva up on Potter's past, being his head of house.

Speaking of. He turned to look at the boy who was, to make the outcome of his past more revolting, still standing in the submissive stance he took when being ordered to stop by Snape. Head bowed, arms places behind his back- ready to be restrained, and his feet shoulder width apart so he could hold the position long enough to presumably please his previous, emphasis on previous, family- if you could call them that. He carefully guided the now complacent Potter back to the bed.

"I think it's time you and I had a chat."

PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!

I know it's kinda short but at least I'm posting right? Speaking of would you rather have more frequent posts and shorter updates or longer updates with less frequent posts. Additionally what else do you want to see in the story?

Do you guys want pairings if you do who would you want together give me ideas now and next chapter will have a poll!

Finally: REVIEW

Reviews are my drug and reviews keep me going. If more of you review maybe it'll be a shorter wait next time lol. Just kidding it'll be shorter either way but reviews will make it come faster.

-The-Phandom-Queen

Guess the two fandoms my name references for virtual cookies!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Yay Reviews! I have gotten quite a few pairing requests actually so make sure to vote at the bottom!

Dominaohyu: Good guesses but nope! Not those fandoms!

I'm sorry for not posting for so long, but with any luck it should be better now.

~oOo~

Dumbledore was fuming. How _dare_ he. That old bat had no right to kick him out! He, meaning the greasy potions master, was going to ruin everything Dumbledore had worked for! It wasn't easy to bend the muggles to his will, nor was it simple to ensure that no one discovered the boy's living arrangements and took it upon themselves to remove him from the situation. It seemed the latter was no longer true however, and he had no idea how he was going to convince the potions master to even consider allowing Potter to remain there.

He slammed his fist down onto his desk. Why?! Why couldn't they see it was for the greater good? If the boy had gone with some wizarding family he would have been pampered and spoiled. Better to come out a little bruised and worse for the wear but ready to be molded then becoming the selfish, pampered, prince everyone had previously thought he was. He grimaced. That was another thing, the entire school had seen the display put on in the Great Hall. It wouldn't be long before parents were writing, upset, and the journals started circulating stories exposing him. With a roar of rage, Dumbledore stood and, with one powerful sweep, knocked his desk clear of the monitors* and papers. The headmasters' portraits surrounding him leapt in shock, startled from their daytime dozing. He would finish this, even if it required taking Harry away with his family and monitoring them himself until he was deemed ready. As of now, he just had to solidify the ideals the muggles had implanted in Harry's brain, that is, if the others didn't "fix" him first. He sighed. How had it come to this?

~oOo~

Lupin sat in his office, fighting the urge to storm up to the hospital bay himself, fearing that he may do more harm then good for Harry, especially considering his current state. Images of Harry's tortured state floated unbidden to the front of his mind and he growled, no _snarled_ as his mouth warped into a twisted grin tainted with sadistic glee as he imagined ripping the muggles responsible limb from limb.

His eyes flashed yellow as he fought for control with his inner wolf. It would do no good to revert to a savage state, not here and not now. If he did so and was taken away there was almost a guarantee that he would never see his little cub again. It was torture to be so near him and not be able to act as he wanted to, as that Uncle Remus he used to be, but it would be even worse to be far away, not knowing what was happening and if his cub was alright.

Lupin sighed. Picking up a framed picture from his desk, he fought back tears. It was bad enough to lose Lily and James, but to deal with the loss of Sirius _and_ Harry had been nearly unbearable. He hadn't been close to Peter, but the loss of one of their friend-group still ached as much as any other loss. He shook his head, frustrated. It had been Sirius who brought Peter into their little group and it was Sirius who'd removed him. He just didn't understand why. After Sirius' experience with his own family, he had been- although rash- one of the least violent and most loyal people he knew.

He sighed. There had to be something he was missing, he just couldn't tell what. Shaking his head, he slowly got up. It was obvious he wasn't getting any rest until he was sure his cub was alright.

When he made it up to the hospital wing, he smelled it before he saw it. Blood. A metallic scent so thick he could smell it before he even entered the room. The door was cracked and he could hear murmurs coming from within.

"Have you ever had treatment Mr. Potter?" The silky, smooth voice of the Potions Professor carried from inside the room.

"No sir. They'd usually throw me back inside my cupboard after- after-" Harry's voice cut off. "It's alright Mr. Potter. Take your time." Lupin heard several shaky breaths come from the poor boy- just out of his line of sight. If he could just get a little bit closer… He shifted, trying to find a better view and the sounds inside stopped as if the people inside had completely frozen. Suddenly, the door swung open and he found himself looking into the hook-nosed face of his childhood enemy. "Er… hello?" He smiled. Snape glared.

*Monitors as in magical things he spies on people with- specifically what he used to ensure Harry's treatment in the Dursley's home

 **VOTE!  
** _Harry/Luna_ _Harry/Daphene Greengrass_ _Harry/Hannah_ _Harry/Ginny_ _Harry/Hermione Harry/The Twins_ _(Fred and George)_

 _Harry/Draco_ _Harry/Susan Harry/Hermione_


End file.
